


A Softer Touch

by NidoranDuran



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Demona has halted her plans against New York in exchange for weekly ‘sessions’ venting her angers out on Elisa, but after a strange, guilty confession of love from Elisa gives Demona pause, it may be time for this to grow into something else entirely. Commission for sims2472.





	A Softer Touch

As Elisa stepped into the elevator, she felt like she was walking into the den of a dragon. There was nothing sensible or sane about this, nothing that felt like a remotely good idea, and it was really only made worse by the lingering reminders nagging at her that she had potentially made it worse for herself on her last visit. The concept of 'worse' was a bit of a frightening one for Elisa, given that this entire arrangement was a deal with the devil, and though its cruelties ran deep, she knew there was always another step down, another way for it to get worse. And that seemed what she had been walking into now, with the elevator starting to head up, taking its sweet, almost agonizing time to get there.

Demona's threats to New York and the trouble she caused for the Manhattan Clan had all but stopped for months. It was a welcome sigh of relief for everyone involved, save for Elisa, who had offered herself up to Demona and given herself up to her as a venue to unleash her anger, her resentment, and her hatred toward humans on. One day each week, Elisa went to visit her in the morning, spending her daylight hours the punishment toy of Demona in her human guise of Dominique Destine. During these sessions, for an entire day, Demona toyed with her, used Elisa as a sexual slave with a variety of sex toys, dirty and degrading remarks filling her ears as she was flipped between having her holes pounded by strap-ons and having her mouth put to work to service Demona.

For three months, these weekly events had been intense, been maddening, and somehow, through it, Elisa had found the one thing that scared her most; some little seed of attraction toward the woman who happily had her tied up and used for from early in the morning until the verge of dusk. 

She had confessed as much at the end of her last visit, an embarrassing little note to end on when her clothes were on and she was just on her way out, leaving it like an awkward little time bomb to tick in her absence as she headed out, met with chilled silence. Demona had honoured the deal of not hounding the Manhattan Clan at night and keeping herself quiet, which meant this would be the first time Elisa had seen her since their last 'session', and she didn't know what to expect from this or how it was going to go, but she was coming in with as stern a face as she could. What else could she even do? Showing fear and weakness would likely only show off something Demona could capitalize on and seize even harsher.

The elevator let out a bright ding sound as it reached the penthouse Demona was staying in, and Elisa put her strong face on as she stepped forward, wearing a trench coat pulled tight over her body. Stepping out into the penthouse, she was greeted with “Dominique”, who she expected to be all leathered up and corseted, but who instead wore her usual red business clothes, something that gave Elisa a bit of pause as she stepped into the apartment, guarded and waiting to be spoken to before she made any sudden movements.

“I have had a whole week to think about what you said,” Demona said, her voice tense in turn as she stood there, posture very tense, something almost off about the way she held herself as she looked Elisa up and down. “Take your coat off and come toward me.” Her pose was very stiff, almost stiffer than it would be if she were locked by the sun into a stony form. Tension permeated her as she held herself harshly still, eyes the part of her moving as she continued to size up the human before her.

Elisa wasn't any less worried or uncomfortable given the strange way she'd been greeted or all the tension she so visibly carried herself with. There was something off about her, about the way she held herself, and Elisa expected to be struck in return, as she made her way toward her, undoing the buckles of her coat as she did so. She opened it up, and revealed, as per her weekly instructions, that she wore nothing beneath the long coat, her taut, perky body completely naked. As she shed the coat and it fall behind her, she felt the eyes almost too firm upon her body for comfort, making her shiver as she tread forward and felt the distinctly unsettling pall hang over her. As a cop, Elisa was used to reading people she was suspicious of, but the steady, almost steely expression Demona gave her in turn was absolutely maddening for how she felt incapable of breaking through it to understand what was happening. It was to her great detriment that she was left to sit here and stew in indecision as she tried to feel out what to make of Demona until it was too late, and she was in front of her.

The position Demona took was one where she could have easily reached out to strike Elisa, and her cruel streak ran deep enough most days that she was likely to do that as not. “I have thought long and I have thought hard about what you said,” she continued, and Elisa was preparing herself to internally tighten up and brace herself for the strike. But as hands snapped suddenly forward, they grabbed hold of her to pull her in tight for a kiss. Elisa's body remained stiff and lit up in panic even as lips pressed against hers, Demona responding to the confused cop with affection even if she seemed to need a minute to realize what was happening.

It took Elisa a second to realize what was happening as the lips met hers and every part of her, ready to be struck and insulted and told to stay in line before being dragged over to a table for roughness, was shaken by the surprise affection and softness that ensued as the pressure built up inside of her hotter than she knew what to do with. Everything happened so quickly, and as her eyes opened she was met with affection across Demona's gaze, all the harshness gone now, replaced with something loving. Hands ran down Elisa's back, made her shiver as the strangeness of something primal and intense came over her. Something she relished in, but something that she could have never expected. A shiver ran up her spine, a chill sense of confusion and wonder that ached through her as she leaned into the kiss.

Her own hands grabbed Demona's body. It was something she had done plenty of times before, but always in the heat of the moment, always with a cry of ragged something on her lips, always while she was in a position of distinctly submissive acceptance. But here, she felt something different run through her, something soft, something gentle, something she could have never fathomed before. There was no denying what she felt or the intense sense of almost confused excitement that came with it all, but the way that Demona kissed her back was starting to click in her mind as to what she had made of her heartfelt confession of sorts.

“Repeat the words to me again,” Demona said, voice heavy, strained, as she drew back from the kiss. “Tell me exactly what you said.”

Elisa shivered, and she felt a lump in her throat, something to nervously swallow down as she felt hands running up her back, fingertips pressing in firm, racing along to her head. Demona's fingers were not unfamiliar in her hair, but this time they didn't grab a nice, big handful to slam back with, they simply guided her to lean her head back as lips pressed to her neck, a shiver running along Elisa's spine as she felt herself just a little bit more thrown off still by what was happening. Stumbling over her words, she tried to find herself, feeling a tinge of panic and worry as she wondered what was going to await her if she took too long to answer, given what she would usually be met with from the cruel mistress she had come to submit to so utterly.

But it didn't come. Even with the fingers still in her hair, even with fingers against her neck, with their nails sharpened to an almost razor's edge, there was nothing harsh or impatient, as Demona kept her lips at Elisa's neck and continued to show her affection firm and confident. It was the strangest thing, but the strangeness began to do wonders for making Elisa more comfortable and feel like she wasn't in a bad spot here.

“I said that... That even after everything you've done to me, everything you've called me, every time you've pulled my hair or put wrapped your thighs around my head so hard I felt I was going to suffocate... That I think I'm in love you with.” Elisa didn't say it as confidently this time. When she had said it first, lingering at the doorway, with her coat back on and some composure about her, a sense of certainty in how she spoke,m it was a big ultimatum, a grand roar of frustration and acceptance of the truth she was done shying away from. As she said it now, naked with lips at her throat, there was a meekness to it. Not because it was less true or any less heartfelt, but because now she was on the spot, forced to face consequences for words that were only meant to come out once, in parting, and without having to think on them.

Now, she dwelled on them, left to think about what they meant and realizing what was said in them. That she was confessing to falling for a woman who cruelly used her to vent her angers and resentments, who would call her the most callous of things and subject her to brutality and roughness out of spite and anger. It wasn't something she was proud of, and yet Elisa not only said it, but now said it twice, left to wonder if this was all some kind of cruel, mocking joke meant to lull her into a false sense of security so she could be teased and humiliated over her words when the other shoe dropped and Elisa's remarks turned wicked again.

But they didn't. “I have found you to be the best of humanity,” Demona said, voice thick and tense as she continued to kiss and caress the woman before her. “And in the past week, I have had a lot of decisions to make about what to do with that information. And I have made my decision,.” Demona kissed her way up along Elisa's neck, up her jaw, once more to her lips. Demona was not a woman for talking, but for action, especially now, as she felt like nothing could be conveyed with words that wasn't better and more clearly expressed through her kiss, as she grabbed hold of Elisa and pulled her naked body in tighter. She showed her something firm and hungry, something wholly different from what Elisa had known in this penthouse before.

The matter of how they ended up in Demona's bed was almost a little hazy to Elisa, who found herself more lost in the woman's kiss than she could have ever realized until she was right there in the midst of reality once more, laid down onto the soft bed and staring at Demona, who began to crawl up onto her, purring, “Undress me,” as she came in atop her, not quite lying directly on her, but over her, pressing in enough to make Elisa feel her warmth, which hadn't ever felt quite as soothing as it did now.

Lips pushed against Elisa's as she did exactly as guided, starting to undo the buttons of Demona's blazer. The kisses made it a little bit clumsy to do, as she fumbled about curiously with the task. Usually, Demona was ready to go in little more than boots and a corset, eager to engage in some rough depravity with her plaything for the day. Elisa wasn't used to actually having to do any undressing, but her hands were now eager to grab at the gargoyle's body, running along her curves, stealing a few gropes at her breasts for good measure while she did so, and letting the clothes come off.

It was clumsy, and it took longer than it had any reason to take, but Demona didn't care, able to keep up the heat and the fire of her kiss as she enjoyed the closeness and touch of Elisa give her warmth, give her life. As long as she could enjoy her closeness she could take all the time in the world to undress her and it it would still be a delight, something that kept her happily surrendering to the insanity and all that came with it. Demona happily helped Elisa get her blazer off, then the white blouse beneath it. A lacy black bra cupped her breasts so perfectly Elisa wanted to leave it on for a moment as her hands traced along the sweet curve of her waist, down to her hips, seizing her skirt and starting to figure out how to get it off of her too.

Elisa's head spun as she kept her hands moving. “I almost feel like you're going to surprise me if I blink,” she said nervously, starting to push the skirt down as Demona's hips wiggled, excited by the prospect washing over her as she helped Elisa get her out. “I trust you won't, but... I'm used to it getting rough in here.”

A single finger gently trailed along Elisa's neck as if trying to tease her, and she felt her chest tighten as that very sharp, very intimidating nail threatened her. “For once, Elisa...” She made a low, rumbling show of her voice, eager to make the human squirm. “When you scream my name, it won't be because I've hurt you.” Demona used that finger to brush some hair from her face, and watched as her jaw quivered and her cheeks blushed. Teasing her was such sweet bliss.

The wiggling of Demona's hips soon had her down to nothing but her bra and panties, a matching, lacy set that looked absolutely gorgeous on her, but even more gorgeous was the smile she wore so bright on her face as she held firmly onto Elisa, refusing to let go as she looked her up and down. Elisa couldn't keep her eyes off of her; there was no surprise that she was a very beautiful woman, whether in human form or gargoyle, but there was something different to her now, something refined and restrained. She was showing off a gentle side to herself here as she stared down at the flush and completely naked Elisa beneath her.

“This isn't going to be like the other days, is it?” Elisa asked, biting her lip as her hands ran along Demona's body, encouraged by the softness of the moment to touch her, feeling comfortable and bold enough to really show something fundamentally sweet for a change. “You're not going to tie me up to something and bring out an array of things to hit me with.”

“If it were, I would have done so by now,” Demona promised, reaching down to spread Elisa's thighs open a little bit as she stared down slowly along her body. 'No, I have other plans for you, and they are much, much softer, I promise.” She bit her lip, starting a slow procession down Elisa's body, bringing her lips down in eager kisses onto every inch of her she could get to as she felt herself opened up by possibility, happily adoring her collarbone as she let her hands caress her breasts with a bit softer a touch than she'd ever shown them before. Down her lips followed, and she took delight in kissing the tops of her lovely breasts, so sweet and soft with her touch it made Elisa whine and shiver a little bit, not used to the kind of softness she was receiving. It was almost a little bit confusing and disorienting to feel, but Elisa welcomed it nonetheless. “I am not lying right now.”

Elisa shivered as she felt the kisses along her breasts, trailing down her core next, kissing her stomach and making her squirm in delight as hands gently seized her thighs and began to spread them slowly apart. There was a sincerity in Demona's words that made Elisa feel at peace. “I trust you,” she said, not knowing what to make of any of this as she let the pleasure come as it did, not worrying about anything but the certainty that this just felt right. If it didn't, she wouldn't have been able to open up so much, legs spreading wide as her head pressed back into the bed and she let herself become consumed by need and the slowly burning fire washing over her.

Demona's lips stopped just short of Elisa's pussy as she got down low enough to finally stare down at it, biting her lip and noting, 'I've never actually paid so much attention to you before. You're a true beauty.” Demona bit her lip, feeling like she was almost getting a bit too smitten with the human as she showed her something staunchly different from what every day together had been. There was no roughness, no callous grabbing or pulling, no strikes across her face or harsh words. Demona leaned forward, and began to do something she had never done before: eat Elisa's pussy out.

There had been plenty of oral sex during their meetings, but it was never in the direction of Elisa receiving anything. That simply wouldn't have been the rightful and cruel action of a twisted domme who wanted to take out her angers toward all of humanity on the woman who had offered herself up to be the target of all of her aggression. It was a risky and destructive offering, but now it was finding itself rewarded with the swell of something new, something different, something that felt almost like a step back. There was no depravity to the kiss that Demona laid onto her mound, but there didn't have to be, as a shiver surged up Elisa's spine and she let herself vent the excitement rushing up through her.

More licks followed, broad drags of an eager tongue running along Elisa's mound. She was a little damp already from the excitement that came from all the kissing and undressing, but she wasn't wet enough. Demona leaned in, her tongue bringing down more licks as she tried to tease and rile Elisa up into something intense and needy, something that Demona could properly capitalize on, as she gave to her affection unlike anything she had ever shown before. There was a certain firmness and intensity to the sudden pressure hitting her, the sensations raining down on her from all sides and leaving her dizzy. She was happy to press on though, happily keeping the pleasure coming as she stared up Elisa's gorgeous body to read her face.

Very much aware Demona had never eaten her out before, Elisa gasped in excitement, feeling the suddenness of the tongue upon her folds, dragging along excitedly, moving with speed and firmness. It wasn't like anything she could have expected to start her day with but the moans she let out were excited and ragged. “I never knew your tongue was so good,” she whined, feeling for the very first time something that she had been resigned to probably never experience, something different, something she had done in turn so many times before. The tongue was something incredible, but even more incredible than that was just the utter insanity of actually feeling Demona eating her pussy.

It didn't make up for months of very one-sided interactions, but Demona decided not to worry about that as much as she worried about just making Elisa enjoy herself. She had been sitting around all week trying to think about how to come back to this and how to react. There was no easy response, no easy way to feel out the radical shift in their interactions as she brought on something different from what she had ever done before. It was a change of pace, but one she welcomed, one that gave her a chance to shift into something new, try something different. It was with great excitement that her hands held tightly onto Elisa's thighs and held firmly onto her. Demona was on the giving end of something new, something hungry, something that she was so long without and eager for that it felt right to her.

How long had it been since she loved someone? Centuries, certainly. And to finally be able to give her this, to have these kinds of emotions kindled and fed into by the heat that she was building up with Elisa. Demona may have been doing the work, but she could feel something exciting rush through her, something incredible in the way that she was able to show to another woman something other than cruelty and hatred. So long spent full of vengeance and anger, sex had become something rooted in a cruelty that she could finally grow past, something she was no longer bound to endure. There was something about the chance to push forward and at long last give something back that she just couldn't deny; it began to fill Demona with excitement, and she wasn't about to let that high stop.

Faster the licks came, caressing along her slick folds as fingers reached inward, further and further inward until she was sinking a pair of digits deep into Elisa, drawing even more excited noises from her as Demona got herself ready for something twisted and certain, something that she was all too happy to embrace. Eager digits began to pump into her pussy, which had grown wetter, more excited, and the need that swelled within Elisa gave Demona the push she needed to really get down to what she was doing, winding her up hotter for what was to come. Everything she did was rooted in a genuine push to pleasure Elisa, the first thing she'd ever done with concern for the other woman and her enjoyment of the moment.

Elisa could get used to feeling like this, as her moans rose higher, her body twisting and writhing hotter, everything starting to turn toward her ravenous excitement and appreciation of something she had never expected to find in Demona's arms. It was an incredible change of pace, and she didn't entirely know how to deal with it, especially as the fingers pushed in faster and the tongue lapped along her clit so lovingly. Elisa had come here expecting to be roughed up again, not to be met with actual affection, but she wasn't going to complain about the lack of a need to compromise or fight now. It felt too good for her to want to ruin any of that now, as she writhed on the bed, drawn closer with all the attention paid to her aching body, her head spinning out in delight as she let the pleasure come crashing down onto her.

“Oh, Demona,” Elisa moaned, panting harder, whining as her body shivered and a twist ran through her. Another whine followed, louder this time, and her hips bucked, following along with a need and intensity that she felt like nothing was going to break. “Demona,” she said again, louder this time, and the gargoyle kept up the pace as she drew her nearer still, feeling the inner walls quiver against her fingers, until finally, with a needy cry, Elise howled, “Demona!” at the peak of her orgasm, need surging through her as her hips bucked forward and she let herself be consumed by a pleasure more intense and fervid than she could have ever expected could come from Demona's touch. All her tension came out with bubbling moans she thrashed and wriggled on the bed, ignited by something powerful and intense, before she slumped back down to reality, crumpling in place on the bed and heaving a ragged, breathy, “Fuck,” as she felt herself relaxed.

“You didn't know I had it in me, did you?” Demona asked, leaning her head against one of Elisa's thighs and nuzzling against it, almost unsettling for the way that the sharply angular and often dour face of Demona smiled back up at her. “To be affectionate like that?” She licked her lips as she drew back, noting with a smile, “You fell in love with me before you even saw this side.” It wasn't teasing, wasn't mocking, but it was an absolutely gleeful assessment of the situation. Demona couldn't resist.

"I was happy to come here and enjoy your brutality," Elisa admitted, biting her lip as she stared down at the wicked, bright glare that shone back at her. Her fingers reached down to run through Demona's hair, slowly reaching for the band that kept it in a tight, formal ponytail, drawing each strand of crimson back tight. She clumsily opened it up and tossed the band aside, both hands reaching down to run through Demona's newly liberated locks and shake them up again as they immediately began to bounce into the wild, bouncy mess that was their natural state when not tamed into submission. 'But I think I enjoy it better this way, with you showing me this new side of you."

"I think I like it better, too," Demona confessed, happily accepting the affection as she crawled back up along Elisa's body again, going for her lips as a hand reached over to the bedside table. Usually, Demona had a table rolled out lined with all manner of 'toys' and implements that could be used to inflict very specific sorts of indulgences upon Elisa. But now she had only a scant few, all of them much lighter in use, and this time, she happily sought out a dildo from the table, bringing it forward and waving it in Elisa's face. "I'm not finished with you yet, either."

Elisa didn't get to ask what she wanted from her as more kisses followed, but they didn't last too long this time before Elisa found herself on her hands and knees, a position familiar to take before Demona, but never like this. The redhead knelt over her , hands grabbing at her supple, round ass as little murmurs and moans left Elisa wondering exactly where this was going. And then a hand came down across her behind. Not anywhere near as harsh as the ways hands had come down onto Elisa's ass before, but the sharpness of the surprise nonetheless had her gasping in surprise.

"I've never taken the time to appreciate this ass like I should have," Demona purred, free hand grabbing at one of her supple cheeks and pulling it aside, leaning forward and running her tongue down the cleft of Elisa's ass, which made her whine and shiver in surprise, toes curling as the sensation hit her. "All I would ever do is fuck and slap it, but it deserves better than that. You have an absolutely beautiful ass, Elisa." Another lick, this time back up along her ass, and Elisa whined louder, biting her lip as she felt the tenor of where this was going.

Demona focused her tongue on slithering slow circles along Elisa's ass hole, making the cop whine as the teasing tongue tip pressed in, wiggling and driven by the squeezing and occasional light swatting of a hand down onto her cheek. The tip of the dildo rubbed along Elisa's slit, teasing her with some firm friction and little else as dripping nectar leaked from her folds and ran down onto the toy. This was as far removed from the usual and the expected as anything could be for Elisa, but that was what made it so exhilarating. The more she tried to feel out what was happening and understand, the less she did. There was no greater sign of how much the tables had turned between them than the way Demona's tongue lapped now at her ass hole, giving her a sweet rush of sensation and excitement she was utterly unprepared for.

The toy sank into her pussy next, as Demona pushed it in, making Elisa coo and moan excitedly as the toy began to fuck her in slow, gentle strokes, all while the tongue slithered along her ass. There was something serene and patient about the pace with which she was treated, as Demona took a careful approach to letting her build back up to the pleasure rather than going all out with her. The dance of her tongue along her rim wasn't lazy, but careful, and that carefulness helped build up a steady, throbbing swell of pleasure, letting the moment build into something rather than rushing for it. As the toy began to work in and out of Elisa's pussy, easing in deeper with each thrust, her tongue could pick up the pace and everything could sink just a little bit more into something proper and exciting.

Demona remained hard at work, moaning into Elisa's ass as she kept the aggressive tongue work bearing down upon Elisa with a steadily upward creeping pace, making the woman shiver as the pleasure began to build, pressure mounting as Demona kept herself leaned over Elisa and eagerly lapping at her backdoor. The steady, slithering rimjob was getting Elisa even more vocal, as she rocked back and forth against tongue and toy, her shivering, needy body relishing in how pleasure came down on her from both ends, and for once, it all really was pleasure. There was nothing harsh or aggressive about the way that Demona went at her, and that loving, fervid touch was enough to keep Elisa riding high, shivering and moaning excitedly as the pleasure bubbled up hotter and hotter.

"Just because I'm not going to be as hard with it doesn't mean I don't love taking you in both holes at once," Demona moaned, and to help drive that point home, a swift motion brought the toy out of Elisa's pussy and into her ass, pushing down deep into her and making her cry out in shock as the sudden penetration took her, shaking her as the toy began to fuck her ass and showed little hesitation to keep going. Demona's tongue slithered along her stretched out pucker, while with one final parting smack the other hand hooked around her waist to get at Elisa's pussy, shoving a pair of fingers into her pussy next.

"I could get used to you licking my ass with that tongue instead of being such a bitch with it," Elisa purred. She had been more quiet through all of this than she would have liked, just out of confusion and surprise over what was happening, but boldness got the better of her. She felt more confident now, like there was no way she could keep herself quiet forever amid the bubbling sensations that seized her from within, made her twist and writhe excitedly amid all the pleasure taking her. Demona's tongue dragging along her spread out rim as she fucked her ass with a dildo and fingered her snatch were finally enough of a solidifying cue to Elisa that she could get as all out and vulgar as she wanted without fear of reprisal.

The sound of Elisa spitting back some dirty talk made Demona excited in all the strangest of ways, a moan rising up hotly from her lips as she shot back with, "And I could get used to burying my face in these perfect cheeks all day." There was no concrete pace between the fingers and the toy, which moved erratically, a sloppy and confusing swell of sensations in all directions, but that only served to excite Elisa even further; it was unpredictable, hard to keep track of, impossible to nail down, and it came down upon Elisa so rapidly that all she could do was cry out and embrace it. All the fingering and dildo fucking and licking pushed Elisa to the limit, and she had never felt so happy to be overloaded to the peak of delight before as her body bucked, needy rushes of excitement shuddering through her. The pleasure was raw, it was satisfying, and it made Elisa cry out again. "I'm cumming!" she howled, and there was no agony edging her voice for once as she said it. Instead, pure bliss and love filled her voice.

Demona pushed the fingers and the toy in deep as she let her lose herself, delighting in how Elisa lost control, her every moan and shiver feeling Demona with a swell of excitement nothing could contain. She wanted to really make her burn up, and she kept up her attention through Elisa's release, made sure that by the time she pulled back, the op was content, shivering, and utterly satisfied.

“I'm sure you thought that was as good as it would get,” Demona purred. “That me eating this hot ass was the most different things were going to be.” She gave a quick smack down onto the cheeks for good measure. “But I'm not doing yet. You're going to fuck me next.”

That remark drew some confused interest from Elisa, who looked over her shoulder in time to see Demona pull away, dropping the dildo and heading off to grab something from across the room, tossing a double-ended strap-on toward her. “Are you serious?” Elisa asked, biting her lip as her posture shifted. “I....” She looked down at the strap-on, the thick phallus that had pounded all of her holes countless times each, been brutal to her in ways that she was always left sore in the wake of. This was as bold and forward a declaration of affection as there could be, given the circumstances.

“I am completely serious. Take this strap-on, and make love to me. You can be as savage with it as I was, or you can be tender. Whatever you'd like.” Demona climbed back onto the bed, crawling forward and running her hands along Elisa's legs before helping her into the harness, making sure to touch her plenty as she did so. There was nothing left to do now but give the last bit herself up to Elisa, and she could not have been happier.

Elisa guided the interior toy into her pussy as she slipped it on, something that would pleasure her as she went at Demona, and though given the choice of doing as she wished, there was no question in Elisa's mind about how she wanted to do this, confidently leaning forward and pushing Demona down onto the bed, grabbing eager, firm hold of her as she leaned in and planted a soft kiss onto her lips, purring gently as she climbed up into position and began to pull her lacy panties down. She could have repaid Elisa for what she had done to her a hundred times over, been a fierce domme and repaid in kind what had been done to her countless times before. But she couldn't. It wasn't even a matter of mood; she felt like this had to go one way and one way only, that she needed to take her first time fucking Demona seriously.

Lying atop the gargoyle in her human form, grabbed hold of the shaft and guided it toward Demona's folds. All the time spent tending to her had left Demona unbearably slick and needy, but she hadn't mustered a single word of complaint, something that helped double down on Elisa's certainty as she felt it out a little bit, biding time with her kiss to help stall and keep her thoughts centered until finally, she was ready, pushing forward and sinking the shaft deep into Demona's pussy, as she leaned hard into the kiss and and desperately sought her moans. Demona's sounds of rumbling delight all rang out into the kiss, feeding the intensity that drove the ways Elisa started to wind herself up.

“I've never fucked someone before,” Elisa groaned, her hips a bit clumsy in trying to find the motion and get it right, but she moved with a certain, clear determination all the same. She was going to find her way no matter what, hands running down along Demona's body as she leaned in tight and refused to let up the aggressive affection she bore down upon her with, all kisses and fever as she let herself be carried away by the opportunity before her. It was something she had been waiting too long for now to let stop her, and there was a feeling of urgency behind how she moved that only grew more powerful as she let herself start to find the rhythm.

Demona wasn't surprised Elisa went for the tender approach; it seemed a given, and rather than worry about what came with it, she just focused on accepting the pleasure, as the thick toy began to sink into her slick folds, all of the pent up need she'd felt after being left wanting for so long finally starting to find root for her. It had been an active decision to service Elisa first and really set the tone for what was to come, and now that she was on the receiving end of some sensation, she felt the reward that came with so strongly caring about someone else's pleasure as the relief washed over her of intensified need. The more she got the more she craved, hands clutching Elisa tightly, her sharpened nails not pressing into her soft skin, but instead the firm press of fingertips, holding onto her with a demand for more that wasn't dominant, but desperate. She used to take whatever she wanted from Elisa, but here, she was ready to make an exception, and instead simply beg for it with her every action.

It took a little bit of time, but Elisa found the pace to settle into just fine, and soon enough her hips were working at a steady, adoring rhythm, rocking the shaft in and out of Demona's pussy, each push forward applying some pressure against the harness that made the interior toys brush against her clit and grind against her g-spot, a double whammy of pleasure that helped keep her rocking forward harder and needier amid everything she was doing. It helped feed into the pleasure that ensured Demona wasn't the only one enjoying herself, and as the sensations built, she felt the pressure on her more. Working her hips faster, confidence got to Elisa as she began to fuck Demona a bit harder, feeling like she could get away with it, like she was on the right track here to something spectacular.

“I want more of this,” Demona purred. “I want you to fuck me all day, Elisa. To feel your skin against m-mine, to...” She wanted to say more, but she trailed off, into moans, into panic, into the realization she wasn't only loving a human, but doing so in human form, that this was all feeding back into itself in twisted delight and that she was completely incapable of stopping it. But she didn't want to, and that certainty hung over her harder than anything, a firm reminder that she felt better now than she could have ever imagined, and that feeling alone was enough to help push her harder forward, giving her a sense of excitement nothing could diminish. Demona knew she had more soul searching to do before she could become even faintly 'okay' with this, but she felt like she was finally on the road to a kind of acceptance of the whole matter that would open up new opportunities and hopes for her.

Elisa couldn't contain her moans as she thrust forward, body grinding against Demona's as she let herself get carried away, now in a position of excited, eager control, the possibilities that came with her position and the chance to go all out proving endlessly intoxicating as she rocked forward madly, her moans rising up hotter as her head drew back as she let out an excited cry of Demona's name once more, the word sounding so good on her lips she couldn't help but exhaust it in the throes of her delight, giving herself up to the shivering, mad bliss of a hard, throbbing orgasm. But what she didn't expect was that vulnerable cry of, “Elisa!” to follow, as Demona held tightly onto her, pulling her head back in for another kiss as the gargoyle came too, both of them writhing in the shocking throes of indulgence as the pleasure came and seized them, immediate and intense. There was nothing either could have wanted more than to cum, to give in and find their peak together, and the chance to move as one in the process was the sweetest gift either could have asked for as their bodies burned up

Hands held onto Elisa's hips and kept the toy buried in Demona as the redhead leaned back, purring with ravenous glee. “You did a wonderful job of fucking me,” she purred. “And hopefully, once we can get back into the roughness, you'll excel at that too. You did fall in love with me over my brutality, after all, so I won't keep it from you.”

With a small smile creeping over her face, Elisa leaned in for more kisses. “That sounds amazing, but... What I really want from you is to stay. Not just for the day, but. Tonight. I want you as you are now, but I also want you as you really are.”

Demona didn't know how to respond to that with words. Wasn't sure there even were words invented that could properly convey the rush of emotion she received at that sentiment, and rather than try to articulate the impossible sense of glee washing over her, she just seized Elisa's hair and pulled her in for another desperate kiss, one she refused to let go of as she rolled the detective onto her back and began to rock atop her strap-on.


End file.
